The present disclosure relates generally to instruments, programs, and systems for encouraging consumers to purchase lottery tickets or enter into other gaming transactions. Specifically, the present disclosure relates to a lottery rewards system for encouraging customers to purchase lottery tickets with a program independent of state lotteries and/or vendors.
Generally, a customer can enter into gaming or lottery transactions at a retail site or point of service. At these areas, gaming or lottery products available for purchase may be placed in areas that are obscure or otherwise difficult for the customer to view (e.g., behind a counter or in a separate vending machine). Even when opportunities for gaming or lottery transactions are visible, a customer may still not be interested in participating in a game, lottery, or becoming a member of a player loyalty program for one or more intervening reasons. For example, the visibility of gaming and lottery options may still be low relative to other items in the store, information pertaining to lottery programs may not be current, or the consumer may have low expectations of his or her chance of winning. As a result, the number of customers who purchase lottery and gaming sales may be low if a consumer feels dissuaded, by one of the reasons provided herein or by other reasons, to try or continue to try purchasing lottery and gaming tickets. These problems can also diminish the number of frequent lottery players or impulse customers.
These problems can also be compounded by a lack of consumer incentives programs for prospective purchasers of lottery tickets. Although some retailers may provide lottery-based incentive programs or broader membership programs for their customers, these programs may be somewhat limited by a particular lottery being offered in only one state. In addition, many lottery retail sites (e.g., convenience stores, grocery stores, etc.) may service a limited geographic region of customers even when located in several states. Thus, a consumer who travels frequently or moves from one area to another may not be able to transfer an existing account for an incentive program because it is not offered in the new location.